


Into the Past

by DragonAngelFunandFire



Series: SuperVengers Verse 1 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, Dean is a SHIELD agent, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam is a SHIELD agent, castiel helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAngelFunandFire/pseuds/DragonAngelFunandFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is sent into the past to meet Captain Steve Rogers, pre- and post-serum, and to help him when needed so that Steve survives, by any means necessary, into the 21st century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be part of a series, but it will be slow. Updates will be sporadic, at best, and I may even add other fandoms as ideas come. This is a work in progress, and my second fanfic ever. To quote Garth, "Don't hate."

Dean and Sam couldn't believe what they were hearing. Castiel and Nick Fury were agreeing?!?!?!

Back up a bit, shall we? Castiel randomly popped in at SHIELD, telling Dean and Sam that he had a hunt for them on the supernatural side of things. Fury then called all three of them to his office, and the boys are given a mission. Oddly enough, this mission is the same as the hunt that Castiel has give them.

One of the Winchesters will get to travel back in time to the 1940's to ensure that Steve Rogers survives until the 21st century. 

After a game of rock-paper-scissors (which Dean loses), it is decided that Dean will go back. He is given 24 hours to prepare for his jaunt into the past. 

"I hate time travel," Dean says. He takes a deep breath, thinks, "Here goes nothing," and nods to Cas. 

Castiel spirits him into the past. 


	2. Meeting the New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers and James "Bucky" Barnes weren't sure what to think of their new neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am making it so that Dean is only 26, so he is closer to Steve's age. 
> 
> Also, Steve and Bucky will share an apartment for now. 
> 
> I will also switch viewpoints a lot.

Steve Rogers wasn't sure what to think of his new neighbor. 

True, his neighbor wasn't loud, or obnoxious, and was actually quite snarky, but there was just something off about him. He was young, and very fit, but he wasn't in the Army, fighting, where it seems like everyone was these days. When Steve asked, he got the odd answer of, "Buddy, I'm fighting a very different kind of war." So, yeah, Steve didn't know what to make of his new neighbor, Dean Winchester.

Bucky Barnes was likewise uncertain.

He was cautious of the new neighbor, for many of the same reasons as Steve, but also because of other thing he had noticed. For example, the neighbor seemed very interested in anything that was deemed "unusual." He often investigated murders around town, but he wasn't police. He had odd, possibly Satanic symbols drawn on his windows, doors, floors, and walls, and seemed far too interested in Steve. So, yeah, Bucky was very cautious of his and Steve's new neighbor, Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester wondered about his new neighbors.

Steve was nothing like he had been led to believe. He wasn't strong, or fast, or even all that healthy. The kid did have a big heart, though, bringing home stray dogs and cats for a weekend, then letting them go. There had been no signs of supernatural activity anywhere around him, at all, and Dean was beginning to wonder if maybe Cas made a mistake. 

Bucky, however, Dean was suspicious of him. He was pretty sure that Bucky had seen a few of the warding sigils drawn around his apartment, and probably believed them to be Satanic, even if half of them were Enochian. However, Bucky didn't have anything supernatural around him, either, he was just Steve's overprotective pseudo-brother. Personally, Dean saw a bit of himself in Bucky, in the way he was always looking out for Steve, like Dean himself did with Sam.

So, yeah, all of the new neighbors were suspicious of each other, but pretending not to be. It was going to be a long few months until the Super-Soldier Program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are my inspiration!
> 
> Up next, the first supernatural encounter!


	3. So That's What The New Neighbor Does...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go camping for fun, but end up finding out, in intimate detail, what their new neighbor does for a living. Dean has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As may be obvious by now, my muses are finicky and my updates, sporadic. I will do my best not to abandon the story and, ultimately, the series. 
> 
> If I got any small details wrong, feel free to let me know, as it has been a while since I watched season 1 of SPN or Captain America: The First Avenger.
> 
> Disclaimer that should have been in Chapter 1: I do not own Cap, Bucky, Dean, Cas, Sam, Fury, or the monsters I will use. I just came up with the story.

'Why did I ever agree to this?' Steve thought. Bucky had dragged him out of the city to go camping for a weekend, and Steve was not having fun. His asthma was acting up, he had never even been camping before, and he was pretty sure there was some kind of bear stalking them. So, yeah, not having fun. 

Fidgeting a bit to show his discomfort, Steve froze when he heard a scream. Bucky had already taken off to go find the source, and Steve followed as fast as he could. When they got to where the scream came from, there was nothing there. Puzzled, the pseudo-brothers walked back to their campsite to find all of their food and equipment gone and their tents torn to shreds. This was their last sight before everything went black. 

Upon waking up, Steve noticed that they were in a cave of some kind, hanging from their wrists. Bucky had yet to wake up, and Steve was about to call his name when he heard a harsh "Shhh!" Turning, he saw Dean Winchester, the new neighbor, cutting down other people that had also been hanging. 

"What is going on? What happened? Why are you here?" Steve asked.

"You were captured, by something called a Wendigo. I'm here to get you and everyone else here out safely, and to kill the bastard," Dean replied. He was not much of a fan of Wendigos. 

"How do you kill this Wendigo?" Steve asked as he was cut down. He wasn't sure if his neighbor was crazy or not, but given his current situation, he was inclined to think not.

"Torch the sucker. Guns and knives just piss it off," Dean told him, handing him a Molotov cocktail and a box of matches. It was at this point that Bucky woke up. Dean quickly explained the situation to him, and Bucky got a look of realization and comprehension on his face as a few of the pieces to the puzzle that was Dean Winchester began to fit themselves together.

Quickly, Dean got all of the people in the cave out and torched the Wendigo with little trouble. Steve and Bucky watched Dean and noticed that he looked like he had done this hundreds of times. After it was all over, Dean took the two friends home.

"So, you do this for a living?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, it's called hunting. It isn't much of a living, as it doesn't pay, but it isn't the worst job in the world," Dean replied, "I can answer any questions you have about hunting, later, okay? I want a shower."

Steve and Bucky agreed, showers sounded good right now. They went to their own apartments for the night, but tomorrow, there would be questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are my inspiration! If you have ideas, drop a comment. If I use it, I will mention that it was your idea in an author's note.


	4. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions finally get answered, and Bucky and Steve really can't believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't already obvious, I am mucking up timelines a bit. Here is an easy list of what I messed up.
> 
> Sam and Dean are only 2 years apart, and are currently 22 and 24, respectively.
> 
> In the present, with Sam and Fury, it is 2 years before the Avengers movie will take place. 
> 
> Kevin, Charlie, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Ash will all be alive. 
> 
> Gabriel will not be Loki.
> 
> Sam goes to college on the side of hunting and SHIELD. Online college or something.
> 
> Dean will have semi-retired from SHIELD before the Avengers installment takes place, deciding that hunting is a full-time job. Sam will still be SHIELD, so Dean will mostly hunt with Cas.
> 
> Cas is the boys' guardian angel, and has always been in their lives.
> 
> The Apocalypse will have already happened by the time of the next installment, as will the Leviathans. This way, the boys are badass enough to help the Avengers.
> 
> I hope that helped any who were confused and gave you something to look forward to.

'Here come the questions,' Dean thought as he stepped out of the shower, got dressed, exited his apartment, and knocked on the door to Steve and Bucky's shared apartment. He walked in when Steve answered the door.

"Bucky is still in the shower, so if you wouldn't mind waiting a bit?" Steve asked politely. Dean nodded absent-mindedly, thinking about what to tell them. He decided he would tell them about the hunting, but not the time-travel. That could change the timelines far to drastically, and Dean sort of liked his life the way it was.

Bucky came out of the shower and froze when he saw Dean. Rapidly, he fired off the first question, "What are you?"

Dean smirked, "I am human, I assure you. I am what is called a hunter. We, because there are more of us, deal with the things that go bump in the night. What you we attacked by was called a Wendigo."

"What is that?" Steve asked curiously.

"A Wendigo was a human, who, at one point, was driven to cannibalism. They began eating other humans, and became inhuman themselves. They hibernate, the average being about 23 years for each hibernation period, before coming out for food. The only way to kill one is fire. Guns and knives just make them angry," Dean explained.

"What else is out there?" Bucky asked.

"Everything you can think of," Dean replied, "Vamps, weres, ghosts, Wendigos, demons, witches, hellhounds, and a ton more. My job isn't easy, and I sure as hell don't get paid, so I don't recommend it, but, if you want, I can teach you the basics so that you can defend yourself later if you need it."

"Yes, please," Steve quickly took Dean up on his offer. Bucky shot him an incredulous look.

"Steve, you can't be serious. You are a 90 pound asthmatic, and you want to help Winchester fight monsters? They'll shred you!" Bucky protested.

"But at least I'll know what I'm doing," Steve argued. Bucky turned to Dean.

"And you, you're serious about this?" he almost yelled.

"Sure am. I know a hunter, Garth. Skinny little guy, quirky, weird, but he is one of the best hunters I have ever known. If you tell him I said that, though, I will skin you," Dean replied calmly.

"Fine, but if Steve is doing it, then so will I," Bucky declared. Dean had a feeling that he had just gotten himself into deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I do not own.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are golden!


	5. Training and the Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training for Steve and Bucky begin. They wonder what they got themselves into when they see the look on Dean's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support on my first crossover fanfic. I love all of my readers!

Steve was beginning to wonder what he got himself into.

Back up a bit. Steve and Bucky had shown up the next morning at Dean's apartment for the theoretical training. Soon, Steve's head was spinning. There were just so many creatures, some who started human, some who looked human, some that were possessed, and it was just too much information for him. Bucky wasn't doing much better.

"How do you remember all of this?" Steve asked, massaging his temples. He just knew he was going to have a headache later.

"When your life depends on it, you kind of have to remember it, or you won't have to remember anything, because you're already dead," Dean responded, oddly nonchalant about that idea, "Now, how do you kill a werewolf?"

"Uh, silver bullet to the heart," Bucky replied.

"And a vampire?" Dean fired.

"Cut off the head," Steve remembered.

"Good. And how do you get rid of a demon?"

"Exorcism. Holy water and salt ward it off for a time," Steve said.

"Good. You guys are learning. My brother, Sam, could teach you better than I could, he's the nerd, but, as you're stuck with me, I can teach you what I remember," Dean told the two, looking a little worried at the mention of Sam.

"You guys come back tomorrow and we'll continue," Dean told them as he said good-bye.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over the next few weeks, Dean taught them everything he could and took them on their first hunt. They successfully identified and stopped a vengeful spirit. Steve felt so proud because he managed to help with some of the physical stuff.

Then, there was the Stark Expo. Steve joined the Army, and Dean decided to join him. After all, you can't protect someone who is a thousand miles away. While the two friends, for that is what they became, were eventually separated, they were reunited when Steve requested that Dean be on the Howling Commandos squad as the third in command, Steve being first and Bucky being second. 

Dean was a brilliant fighter and a natural with a sniper rifle. Dean was the multipurpose man on the team. He could be a sniper, an up-close combat fighter, and, quite often, he seemed invincible. The team ran into a few supernatural creatures once or twice, which Dean dispatched with extreme efficiency. 

Then came the last fight. Steve went into the ice with the plane full of bombs. Dean was taken back by Castiel. Bucky had fallen weeks earlier. The rest of the Howling Commandos helped with the war's clean-up and the start-up of SHIELD, never knowing what happened to Dean and believing that both Steve and Bucky were dead. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Steve woke up to a new century, a new organization, and very few things the same. One thing that was still the same, though, was the supernatural creatures, creatures of all kinds, ans Steve decided to catch up to the times while helping get rid the monsters in his neighborhood. It was something to do, something that helped Steve. He also went to museums, found out what happened to the other Commandos, but there was no mention of Dean Winchester anywhere. 

It would be almost two years before Steve found out what happened to Dean, and by then, New York was being threatened by an angry Trickster god and his alien army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little prelude story might be over. I might add some chapters for scenes that didn't quite fit, or scenes that ya'll might request, but this story is probably over. Don't worry, though! Soon, the rest of the Avengers get to meet the world's best hunters. *cue maniacal laugh*

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is short, but this is just the set-up. This story is just a set-up. It is also to ask you how well I am writing. Comments and honest critique are golden! Hate and flames will be ignored, deflected, and/or thrown out the window.


End file.
